Stop Distracting Me
by YourTypeofPoison
Summary: Hidan decides that Itachi needs to take his mind off training. Rated M for later chapters, and sexual themes/language.
1. Chapter 1

The cloth tightened across his soft thighs, threatening to hinder any progress. Sighing, the man looked down at his growing erection. "Look what you went and caused......" It's true, Hidan _had_ meant for this to happen, but what he hadn't thought of was how quickly the Uchiha's excitement might grow.

"Whats this, Itachi-chan! A little excited, are we?" Itachi just groaned against the strain of the fabric. He hated how the immortal teased him, trying to get his attention.. It had been subtle at first, with a few hints from Hidan, but today he was hungry for more than the occasional head nod to aknowlage his existance. Pulling away from the silverette, Itachi glared at him.

"I'm not interested in your teasing, Hidan.. just let me go back to my work.."

Itachi's words stung. He hadn't expected rejection, let alone from the weasel. Come to think of it, the idea angered Hidan. Clenching his fists in anger, he glared right back, pulling off an incredibly flirtatious smirk.

"..Suit yourself, think of the consequencess.. You won't be able to concentrate on your training with something like.. that."

He swiftly motioned to the very apparent bulge in Itachi's pants. All the black haired man could do was stare at the floor, yet somehow he maintained a very stoic expression. Maybe he shouldn't have whisked red-eye away from the training grounds.

"It doesn't matter, Hidan.. I'll just get Dei-chan to deal with it for me.."

Hidan could only blink. He swore he saw the Uchiha blush at the idea of the blond sucking him off. "Why let a kid like Deidara take care of you? You know you could do better.. Fuck, I could do you better. " Moving closer, Hidan thought he could see a hint of a rare smile flickering across the other mans face.

" Look, Hidan.. I.. I would be a burden for you. I don't want to explain to Leader-sama why...." Itachi turned away again, like every time he talked to Hidan in this fashion. It's like he was hiding something.. Maybe he wanted Leader-sama! The instant that thought entered his brain, Hidan cringed with jealousy. At the sudden movement, Itachi turned to Hidan again. " .. Is there a problem, Hidan? You cringed.. " Once again, Hidan could only blink like an idiot. He didn't expect Itachi to respond at his slight motion.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong, _Weasel._ "

In a second, Itachi was on Hidan, growling quietly. " How many times have I told you by now, Hidan... Don't. Call. Me. Weasel. It gets on my nerves.. " Through the whole ordeal, the black haired man some how managed to keep a stoic mask, glaring at the silverette expressionlessly. Hidan smiled up at him, relaxing under the weight of the man sitting ontop of his chest. "..You know, Itachi. I could really get used to this..~ " Wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's waist, he pulled Itachi into a tight embrace. " Don't you think I should help you out with your little problemm..?~ "


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi blinked. He musn't have expected Hidan to come on that strong, let alone that quickly. " N-no thank you, Hidan.."  
Frowning, the immortal arched an eyebrow.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Too late!" Hidan easily lifted the man on top of him into the air, gently laying him on the couch. Pinning him down was much easier than Hidan had hoped. "C'monn, red-eye. Fight a little! It's way more exciting when you do~" It was just like him to try and force his masochistic sexual fantasies on Itachi. He enjoyed it when his.. 'victims' fought back, trying to get away. This was Hidan's scene, and he wasn't about to let someone else get by easily.

"H..Hidan? What are you.. What are you doing!" Thrashing around, the Uchiha tried to pull out of his captor's grasp. Normally, he didn't really get worked up over something like this, but he had seen Deidara when Hidan had finished with him on his bad days..

"G-get off of me, you bastard!"  
"Just keep fightingg. It'll make me harder~"

Itachi fought back the urge to gag. Why couldn't Hidan be more like Dei-chan, all loving and gentle in bed? This wasn't the first time Hidan had taken him, and he knew the immortal would deeply regret hurting him afterwards, but what he was doing now mattered more than what he was going to do after.  
"Hidan.. I'll ask you one more time. Leave me be, and I won't tell Leader-sama what you did, and how you did it behind his back."

"..Do you not get it, _Weasel_?" Hidan leaned closer, and Itachi could smell the overpowering stench of blood lingering on his skin.  
"I love you, and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me from loving you."

With that, Hidan immediately started slipping the other man's pants off, revealing his smokey grey boxers. Not having anything to tie his captive down with, the immortal opted to use the pants he had in his hands as a form of restraint. The man under him went still almost instantly.

"Whats wrong, _Weasel_? Not like being tied up?"  
"...Of course I don't, you bastard. Now get you and your erection off me.."  
"Oh, why'd ya gotta be like this, kid. I just want to have some fun!"

Not that Itachi felt.. disgusted by Hidan's closeness. His cock had grown hard after being subjected to the tormenting push and pull of hips, the tugging of fabric. The black haired man sighed, trying to get comfortable with his problem. It wasn't often that Hidan's attention lingered on one person for longer than a few minutes, so Itachi decided he might as well get something out of this.  
"..F-fine, Hidan. I'll let this pass.. But only for today."  
"Much better! Now you won't be agains't fucking consciously~"  
"...Consciously..?"


End file.
